En otra vida
by Oveja salvaje
Summary: A veces, Jay piensa en Evie. One shot.


**EN OTRA VIDA**

* * *

 **Summary:** _A veces, Jay piensa en Evie._

* * *

Azul.

Nunca pensó que le gustara tanto el azul.

Extraña el azul.

* * *

Evie está con Doug y Jay finge que no le importa. Finge que los tentativos roces, las miradas, el inicio de algo que aún no sabía lo que era… finge que nada de eso existió.

Todo lo que se quedó en la isla.

Tal vez en otra vida, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Si Ben nunca los hubiera sacado de ahí.

Trata de ignorar la sensación de fuego en sus venas cuando Evie abraza a Doug, cuando lo mira con ojos brillantes y lo besa.

Coquetea con las chicas de la escuela. Muñequitas brillantes, huecas y cegadas por el "chico malo" de la isla. Ninguna de ellas tiene ese hielo en los ojos ni ese fondo de coqueta malicia. Ninguna de ellas es Evie.

Evie que coqueteaba con los chicos de la isla a su vez, que rompía sus pobres corazones llevándose con ella lo poco que tuvieran. Dejando tras de sí un rastro de hombres dispuestos a volver a caer en sus redes por otro poco de sus labios, de sus ojos y de sus caricias.

Evie que lo miraba detrás de esas largas pestañas y brillante cabello azul rey. Evie que dejó todo eso atrás así como dejó la isla. Evie que lo dejó también a él.

* * *

Tal vez en otra vida los roces se hubieran convertido en algo más. Se hubieran convertido en caricias tentativas, las miradas en insinuaciones, en encuentros a media noche con Jay colgado en el balcón de la chica, en boca sobre boca y en azul contra rojo.

Entonces por fin le pertenecería esa boca ansiada, esas manos pequeñas y hábiles, esos ojos duros como acero e insinuantes.

Sería la envidia y el odio de todos esos hombres que la pequeña manzana envenenada dejó atrás, sería lo único bueno en esa isla perdida y olvidada.

Pero nada de eso es suyo ahora.

Ella es de Doug con sus torpes palabras, con su escuálido cuerpo que _¿cómo podría sostener a esa chica implacable e indómita?_ Con su larga estela de corazones rotos detrás de ella.

Es de ese chico nerd con lentes, pálido y afortunado mientras sus noches son vacías con el fantasma de unos dedos rozando su mejilla en una tenue insinuación a la que se aferra como hombre perdido.

Insinuación que nunca logró ser algo más.

* * *

"Tal vez deberías aferrarte más a lo que tienes"

Hay rabia tras esos lentes y el pleno conocimiento. _Lo sé_ le dicen esos ojos _Pero ella es mía ahora._

Ahí es cuando Jay lo golpea.

* * *

"¡Ella no te pertenece! ¡Ella jodidamente no te pertenece!"

Y

"!Ella no es como tú¡ ¡Ella es como yo!"

Cuando Evie llega no se molesta en gritar o correr. _Cosas tan mundanas no son su estilo._ Ella ni siquiera le habla, solamente le cruza la cara de un bofetón y se lleva a Doug con ella.

Está preciosa cuando camina así.

* * *

Si los murmullos corren no le importa. Mal lo está curando en la enfermería pero está tan obviamente incómoda que es molesto.

"Escupelo ya" apenas le murmura.

Ella se muerde el labio y aparta la mirada.

"No sabía que tú… con Evie…" pero no termina su frase y Jay la odia por ello. Este lugar la ha vuelto débil.

Se marcha sin mirar atrás y ella no lo sigue.

* * *

Carlos es más comprensivo. Se sienta ahí y lo mira y entonces Jay se da cuenta de que debe ser la persona más estúpida del mundo porque Carlos _entiende_ no sólo entiende.

"¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?" Diría. Y Carlos contestaría. "Nunca has sido exactamente discreto."

Y entonces.

"¿Mal?" al mismo tiempo que "Siempre"

Y Jay se quedaría ahí en silencio compartiendo el corazón de un hombre roto y abandonado. Porque al menos Doug no es un príncipe perfecto y capitán del equipo y… simplemente no es Ben. Así como tampoco Carlos lo es.

* * *

La besa apasionadamente. Hace un desastre de su cabello, enredando los mechones azules mientras sus labios recorren su boca, el contorno de su cara y su cuello.

Ella susurra su nombre y no el de Doug a lo que él sonríe sobre su clavícula.

Lame, muerde, estira.

Se apropia de la boca descarada y deja una marca en su cuello. _Es mía_ trata de decir _Es mía hoy y siempre._

Pero cuando se despierta no hay nadie a su lado y los retazos del sueño desaparecen con la claridad de la mañana.

* * *

"Nunca hubiera funcionado"

Ella está de pie en medio de su habitación. Está preciosa y parece un sueño porque Jay no la ha visto de cerca en _días._ Desde su pelea con Doug.

"Eso no lo sabes" Escupe cuando al fin reacciona.

Ella no se encoge ante su tono furioso, ni siquiera parpadea y Jay quiere detestar lo mucho que le gusta su inquebrantable voluntad.

"Sí, sí lo sé. No hubiera funcionado."

Se encoge otro poco y le da igual. Nunca tuvo una oportunidad real. Perdió antes de poder pelear por ella y ambos lo saben.

Evie parece a punto de irse pero entonces se da cuenta de que está es la última oportunidad que tiene.

Está cerca y está sola. _Ahí_ , justo a su alcance y sería idiota si desperdicia la oportunidad.

Así que se levanta y azota la puerta que apenas abría, su brazo sobre la cabeza de la chica y tan necesitado que casi no entiende lo que ella dice.

Lo descarta como poco importante y baja su boca hasta que roba su aliento justo sobre ella pero no la toca en ningún momento.

 _(A pesar de que arde de ganas)_

"Eres muy egoísta, Evie. Besándote con todos esos chicos en la isla y luego fingir que eres la chica buena que no rompe ni un plato. Incluso besas a ese perdedor de Doug pero misteriosamente te reservas todos tus besos cuando estas conmigo." Hace un ruido de sarcástica desaprobación que ahoga la furibunda reclamación de la chica.

"Eso simplemente no está bien."

Y le deja de importar lo poco o lo mucho que este mal, Jay solo la besa.

La besa necesitado y hambriento, caótico y abrasador. Cuando Evie abre su boca casi parece que va a morir y la galaxia va a explotar y todos sus huesos caerán al mar sin pena ni gloria. Entonces ella lo aparta de golpe y el hielo está de vuelta en sus ojos. Ni siquiera siente el bofetón tan fuerte que le cruza la cara y ella se marcha. Puede que esta vez para siempre.

Jay solloza dejándose caer por fin, herido, rechazado e incompleto, pero por sobre todo, solloza porque había lágrimas en los ojos de Evie cuando se marchó.

 _"Tal vez fuera cierto que no hubiera funcionado."_

* * *

 **Solo quería sacar esta pareja de mi sistema, lo siento, lo siento, ya vuelvo a escribir Ways to be Wicked I swear.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
